Forget
by annglo17
Summary: Gray has been missing for 2 years now and Juvia is very worried will she find him and will he come back. (This is my first story and i suck at summary's)


**General POV**

"Two years. He said two years. Two years and he would come back" she said to herself. It's been two years and six months since Gray disappeared. She wasn't worried after he went over his time by one or two months, but six months, now she was worried. It wasn't like Gray to be this late. Inside of herself Juvia tried to believe that he was ok, but deep down she knew he wasn't. During those two years she tried to do all sorts of things to get her mind of Gray cooking (epic fail), ice skating (that just reminded her more of him), she tried to take dance lessons (she broke half of her toes) but nothing worked out. She even thought about going somewhere by herself to work on her magic, but no matter where she went Gray was always on her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. "That's it" she said. "I'm going to find him". She solicited the help of Gajeel and Levy, since these two were already dating them both decided to help Juvia. Natsu and Lucy were out on a mission with Happy so she couldn't ask them. "I don't think you should be that worried" said Levy. "I mean we are talking about gray after all". "The shrimp has a point" agreed Gajeel. "Ice princess is strong. He can take care of himself." "Juvia knows that, but Juvia has a strange feeling inside of her" answered Juvia. "She has a feeling that Gray – sama isn't ok." The blunette stared at her friends for approval. "If you really feel that way then what are we waiting for" said Levy. "Yea" said Gajeel as he place his arm around Levy's shoulders. "That's what friend are for right". The water mage shot a smile at them and boarded the train that was going to take them closer to the mountains. As soon as the train started to move Gajeel's motion sickness started to kick in. "I think I'm going to be sick" said Gajeel as he placed his head on Levy's lap. "Its ok Gajeel we will be there soon enough" replied Levy. As Gajeel was fighting his motion sickness, and Levy was trying to console him, All Juvia could do was stare out the window and think about Gray. As she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep all she dream about were the events of the past two years.

**Two Years and six months ago**

"Oi Juvia" she heard someone calling her name. 'Gray-sama?' she thought. "Gray-sama Juvia is in here" she yelled. As Gray entered the room all she could do was admire his upper body causing her to drift off into her own world. "Juvia" Gray said, causing her to come back to reality. "Yes Gray-sama" she said. "I have something important to tell you" he responded. I'm going to be going away for a while to train and become stronger. ALONE" he said. "Where will Gray-sama be going?" Juvia said starting to become nervous. "I'm going to a place from my childhood" he responded. "That's all you need to know." "For how long will Gray-sama be gone?" Juvia asked. "For two years maybe a two years and two months" he responded. "Why can't Juvia go with you" she said. "I want to take some time alone away from everyone and everything to focus on my training" he responded. "I think this will be good for you" he said. "You need to find who you are without me" the ice mage said while unconsciously removing his shirt. "GRAY-SAMA" Juvia said, with hearts in her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that Juvia?" he said. "YOU'RE SHIRT" the water mage replied with happiness. "Oi stop it Juvia" he yelled, while looking for his 'lost' shirt. "Are you really leaving?" asked Juvia. "Yes I leave tomorrow" he answered. "TOMMOROW" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell Juvia sooner?" she asked. "Because then you would get all lovey dovey and not let me go. And the Erza would chop my head off if I left" he said. "Since Gray-sama is leaving tomorrow will he come with Juvia into town to visit Frosch" she said "Juvia promised him that she would bring him a homemade bread basket." "Ok whatever" he replied. Once they got home from The Sabretooth guild Gray left Juvia at Fairy Hills and continued home. The next morning Juvia got up early and headed towards Grays House. "Gray-sama" she yelled as she knocked on his door. 'Still sleeping she thought to herself'. She picked the lock with a bobby pin as she had done many times before and entered the room. It was cold and dark the only light was that of a small window in the bedroom. "Gray-sama" the blunette yelled. "He left without saying goodbye" she said as she felt a small salty drop run down her face. As she wiped her tears and entered the bedroom she spotted a little blue teddy bear on the bed. Juvia remembered that she gave this blue teddy bear to Gray as one of her weird anniversary presents. She hugged the teddy bear it smelled like Gray. She held the teddy bear close as if it was Gray himself. She could no longer hold back the tears. She saw the tear land on the teddy bear. She missed him so much.

**Present**

"Juvia, Juvia" she heard a familiar voice calling her name causing her to wake up. "Juvia is awake" she said. As she looked up she saw her friend Levy and Gajeel standing behind her. "We arrived" said levy. "Arrived were?" asked Juvia. "Remember we are going to the mountains to look for Gray." "Oh right" replied the water mage. "Let's go". As they were walking away from the train station Gajeel and Levy interlocked their hands and all Juvia could think about was about Gray and how she wished they were like that. Suddenly Juvia heard her phone ring, and flashed back to reality. "Hello" she asked. "Juvia, were are you" the voice on the other end of the line asked. "Oh hi Lucy are you back from your mission with Natsu?" she asked. "You didn't answer my question. Where are you?" "Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia came looking for Gray-sama." "Oh" Lucy said. "I have news Juvia. Natsu finally asked to be his official girlfriend after 2 months of dating." "That's great Lucy-san" replied the blunette. "Congratulations Juvia knows you and Natsu-san will be very happy together" "You're not the only one that thinks so. Erza has been giving Natsu a 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' speech for the last hour and a half." "That's great Lucy-san Juvia needs to go know ok." "Ok" replied Lucy. As Juvia Hung up the phone she noticed something white and wet under her landing on her hands. "Snow" Levy yelled. As Gajeel and Levy went to play in snow all Juvia could think about was Gray. "Gray-sama Juvia hopes you're ok" she whispered. "What" said Gajeel now standing behind her. "Oh nothing" responded the water mage. "Let's go" she said forcing a smile onto her face.


End file.
